Saving Forever
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley stumbles onto something a certain group would rather not be found
1. Prologue

Saving Forever

Don't ask me where this idea came from I don't know.  
  
TITLE: Saving Forever Prologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, implied torture.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, and ANGST  
SPOILERS: Survivor Series 2000 then after that more or less my own continuity.  
SUMMARY: Stephanie stumbles across something that a certain group didn't want her stumbling onto.  
DISCLAIMER: Any currently contracted WWF wrestler that appears in this story belongs to Vince. Anybody that has left the company that appears in this story own their own likenesses. I make no money off this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, Peja. Anybody else please ask.  
  
_Saving Forever  
  
Prologue  
  
**The night of Survivor Series 2000**  
  
_A man paced from one end of his expansive LA office to the other. He knew that if all went well with his plan, then he'd be one step closer to regaining everything he'd lost. If it failed or if the wrong people found out, then it could be very disastrous for everyone involved. Knowing who most of the targets of this little plan were, not all the ramifications would be legal.  
  
His cell phone rang and the middle - aged man snatched it off of his desk with urgency.  
  
"Is it done?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," the guy on the other end of the phone line answered, "phase one is complete. Should've seen the fireworks boss."  
  
"Fireworks won't be the only thing I don't see if we get caught," the man who inquired about the success of the plan muttered over the phone. "Are you sure nobody caught you, Nash?"  
  
Kevin Nash snorted. "We weren't seen by anybody and everyone was too far away to see what was really going on during the chaos."  
  
"Good," the man that Nash was talking too snapped out, "make sure it _stays_ that way. Begin phase two and tell Show to start laying the groundwork for Phase Four in case the WWF doesn't fold. Phase Three begins tomorrow night on NITRO. Spread the word: The nWo is back in business and even if nobody will know about tonight's unofficial rebirth, they'll all known tomorrow night."  
  
"You got it boss," Nash replied, clicking off the phone to carry out the orders issued to him.  
  
Staring out of his LA office, Eric Bischoff broke out a malevolent smile and laugh.  
  
Chapter One will be out quite shortly.


	2. A Harmless Errand

Chapter One

Um, yeah beware of that cliff at the end of this one. It's steep.  
  
TITLE: Saving Forever Chapter One/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, FYouWWF@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, implied torture.  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, and ANGST  
SPOILERS: Survivor Series 2000 then after that more or less my own continuity.  
SUMMARY: Stephanie stumbles across something that a certain group didn't want her stumbling onto.  
DISCLAIMER: Any currently contracted WWF wrestler that appears in this story belongs to Vince. Anybody that has left the company that appears in this story own their own likenesses. I make no money off this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, Peja. Anybody else please ask.  
NOTES: This just came to me. Don't kill me!  
  
_Saving Forever  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Harmless Errand_  
  
_**JULY 2003**_  
  
Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley looked up at her paperwork and sighed. She was tired and it seemed like she was tired a lot lately. Of course she always seemed to get that way when she started to think about all the birthdays and anniversaries that would be mourned, not celebrated from here on out. Especially when it came to her husband's birthday.  
  
It was almost three years since Survivor Series 2000 and that fateful night in Florida. Hunter had been fighting Stone Cold Steve Austin in a vicious match - up and Hunter had dived into a limo, that also had her father, Vince, her brother, Shane, the Radicals: Chris Benoit, Eddy Guerrero, Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, and DX: Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, Chyna and Shawn Michaels. X - Pac had been recovering from an injury and was not at the PPV. Stephanie was still at the arena with her client, Kurt Angle, everybody figuring that would be the safest place for her until the PPV ended. Stone Cold got onto the hood of the limo, and whether he was trying to break through the top of it or doing something else would never been known.  
  
Because the next instant the limo blew up.  
  
The fire department had determined that whatever blew up the limo had vaporized everything. There was nothing left of anybody that had been either in or on the limousine. Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley had lost two-thirds of her family and became a widow the same night. She alone was left to inherit the family business and carry on alone as she and her mother had still been estranged.  
  
It'd been hard after that night to even get out of bed sometimes, she was so paralyzed with grief. But with the few friends she had and slowly healing the rift between her and her mother, she eventually was able to carry on and take command of the company her parents built. But she still mourned everyday what she lost. It was in the way she still wore her wedding ring almost three years after the fact, and the way she still got a faraway look in her eyes at times.  
  
She signed off on the contract and put it away to process later. It was obvious to her that she was not going to get any more work done at the moment. She caught sight of a tall figure with shortish blonde hair passing by her office. "Tori!" the brunette called out.  
  
"Yeah boss?" Tori Powers called back, backtracking a few steps back to the door of the office her boss and friend was using for the show that day. "What's up?"  
  
"Give me a ride to the bank they have in town? I wanna deposit this check before the show tonight." Stephanie still wasn't allowed to drive due to the fact that she was still taking painkillers for a broken arm given to her by the Undertaker two weeks prior.  
  
"Sure," Tori said entering the office completely and grabbing the purse that was on her boss' couch. Stephanie grabbed her own purse and the check in question and the two headed off for the taller of the two women's rental car.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley was not a patient person.  
  
She always knew that, but situations like waiting in a long line at a bank tended to especially tax her nerves and exacerbate her lack of patience.   
  
"This isn't fair, my family's been valuable customers to this bank and they make _me _wait in line?" Although Stephanie had changed over the last three years in many of her attitudes and behaviors over the years, time's like that tended to bring some of the old, arrogant Stephanie. The broken arm only seemed to exacerbate things further.  
  
Tori gave a tight smile, used to her friend's mood swings and occasional lapses in behavior. Nobody was perfect. "It'll only be a short time to wait and then we'll be out of here in no time." Tori said, trying to placate her boss.  
  
"Yeah well, it's taking too long and I have to get back before the show starts," The tall brunette explained, impatiently tapping her foot in the line. Seeing a door that obviously belonged to one of the bank managers she turned to her blonde friend, "But I know just how to expedite things," with that, she made a beeline for the door she'd seen.  
  
"Stephanie," Tori hissed out, and frustratingly gave up figuring it was typically no use to try and change Steph's mind and decided it was only best to stay and keep their place in line for if and when Stephanie's efforts failed.  
  
Stephanie, not heeding Tori's hushed plea, zeroed in on the office she spotted, figuring that her power position as owner of the World Wrestling Federation would help her get her deposit done faster in a one on one meeting. There was a window in beside the door of the office and as Stephanie peered in, she saw and short - haired man working on paperwork. It was obvious beneath the suit that he worked out. Stephanie gave a mental shrug. She had no problem with shorthaired guys. Matter of fact before Andrew, she'd dated almost exclusively shorthaired guys growing up. But she could see how some girls loved only the long - haired guys, especially the long haired's in the WWF, although she didn't see why a few would turn on those guys just because they decided to cut their hair off.  
  
Stephanie steeled herself, calling up all of the arrogance her father taught her and Shane growing up and, seeing the door was unlocked, decided to barge in on the suit. That would prove to be her downfall as she opened the door.  
  
"Excuse me," Mrs. Helmsley said as she entered the room, deciding not the shut the door.  
  
"Yes," the man in the suit answered her back, locking his hazel eyes with Stephanie's blue - green ones, freezing Stephanie in shock.  
  
_No, _Stephanie thought,_ it can't be!  
  
_ "Ma'am?" the man answered back in a voice and a look so very familiar to Stephanie.  
  
_'No nonononononono, it's impossible!  
  
_"Hunter?" she whispered, the last thing she heard was Tori's cry of alarm as the ground rushed to meet her and everything went black.  
  
Don't kill me!


End file.
